


accident

by mixians



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixians/pseuds/mixians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it definitely wasn't on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	accident

They’re curled up together on the couch, watching some overly dramatic movie that someone gave Kyuhyun for Christmas; Zhou Mi is leaning into Kyuhyun’s side and watching attentively, and Kyuhyun is vaguely thinking of food. He turns his head then, looking for the popcorn bowl, and suddenly he is very aware of just how close his face is to Zhou Mi’s just then—his nose is just centimeters from Zhou Mi’s, and he can _feel_ his breaths, in and out. Kyuhyun feels frozen then, for that fraction of a second, and Zhou Mi seems to notice their proximity as well, finally looking away from the TV to meet Kyuhyun’s eyes. Kyuhyun’s mind unfreezes just then, and he shifts in place, and his head moves towards Zhou Mi’s a little, just a little, and suddenly their lips are touching. Kyuhyun abruptly pulls away, cheeks flushed, and moves a little further away from Zhou Mi. His gaze has dropped to the ground, the coffee table, the wires by the TV—anywhere but Zhou Mi.

Kyuhyun clears his throat. “I was—um. I was just looking for popcorn.”

An uncomfortable silence stretches in between them until Zhou Mi finally laughs and says, “We’re being silly. That didn’t mean anything, right? It was just an accident.”

Kyuhyun plasters a smile on and nods stiffly, and then things between go back to normal again, like nothing ever happened, like they _didn’t_ ever kiss.

(But Kyuhyun kind of wishes that things _wouldn’t_ go back to normal. He kind of wishes that there could be something more.)


End file.
